Kickin It Around The World
by LetTheWindTakeYou
Summary: the gang go around the world
1. Chapter 1: Vacation Time

**Jack's POV**

It was a normal day and we were all sparring like usual when Rudy comes out on the phone all excitedly saying, "Thank you so much Bobby, we really appreciate it!" We all stared at him in confusion, then Jerry asked, "who was on the phone?" We all stared at him as if it weren't obvious, "what? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Anyway that was Bobby, he said that he was giving us tickets to a 6 month cruise around the world!" We all jumped up in excitement, and asked when we were leaving. "Tomorrow, and he already contact Jack's grandfather who contacted all of your parents and they all said 'yes'. So go home and start packing." with that we all ran out the door and headed home.

**Kim's POV**

I am so excited! A whole 6 months on a cruise around the world! EEEEPPP! I ran home as fast as I could, and flew threw the door, then ran up the stairs to my room. I grabbed 3 suit cases and filled them all with everything I needed (clothes, swim suit, hat, sun glasses, sunscreen, shoes, make-up, tooth brush, tooth paste, shampoo, conditioner, etc.) Then I started making a list of the places I really want to go to:

Hawaii- Cute, shirtless boys.

Bahamas- Beaches, water falls, and cute boys.

Paris- City of love, REALLY good food, cute boys with accents.

Italy- Again REALLY good food.

England- Well I've always wanted to see The Big Ben, and again cute boys with accents.

Japan- Birthplace of karate.

Colombia- It's just so dang beautiful.

And last Brazil- It's also really pretty.

I rewrote the list for the guys although this time without reasons. Before I knew it, it was 11 and I started getting ready for bed.

**Kim's POV (Next Morning)**

We all got to the dojo the next morning and apparently I wasn't the only one who wrote a list. We all started swapping list and reading what they said:

Jerry- Easter Island

Paris

Japan

Mexico

Chili

Spain

Milton- Iceland

Greenland

Alaska

Hawaii

Japan

Eddie- Puerto Rico

Cuba

England

Japan

China

Texas

Jack- Hawaii

Bahamas

Paris

Japan

Italy

As I read Jack's I started to notice most of the reasons why he wanted to go to those places. "You just want to go to these places because of cute girls." I blurted out. "Wow Kim, you know me so well, plus it's not like you don't wanna go to the places you chose because of cute boys." "Wow Jack, you know me so well." I said giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Soon, Rudy was done loading all the luggage's and we all piled up into the limo, and were on our way.

**NOTE: SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY I HOPE YOU LIKED I SORRY IT'S SO LONG. R&R.**

**~ASHLEY**


	2. Chapter 2: And We Are Off

**SO SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED SOONER ITS JUST THAT I JUST STARED SCHOOL AND HAVNT REALLY FOUND THE TIME TWO WRITE ESPECIALLY SINCE THIS ONE IS SO LONG.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT. **

Chapter 2: And We're Off

Kim's POV

In the limo we were all talking about how great this trip was going to be when we finally reached the dock. We all grabbed our luggage and stared at the size off the ship, on the side it said 'S.S. Martinez' we looked at Jerry in confusion when finally he said "hey you know my uncle Ernesto owns a cruise ship called the 'S.S. Martinez'. Hmm I wonder if the two ships know each other?"

I looked at him shocked at how stupid he really was then I said, "Jerry, first of all that Is your uncle's ship, second he's standing right over there welcoming people onto the ship, and third SHIPS ARE NOT ALIVE!"

"OHHH" he said relieved from his confusion.

We all walked up to the entrance and met Jerry's uncle. Then we went to the front desk to get our room keys. Rudy and me got our own rooms and the boys had to share one room.

When I stepped into my room it took me a while to take it all in. it was a huge penthouse with green walls, a flat screen TV that took most of one wall, four queen beds (witch I gladly pushed together to make one HUGE bed), a shelf full of some of my most favorite movies, a stereo, a mini fridge, a cabinet full of junk food, another cabinet full of healthy food, a huge closet, and don't even get me started on the bathroom. It had a double golden sink, a marble bath/hot tub, a silver shower, and a door that led to the toilet. WOW Jerry's uncle really went all out with this ship.

The boy's room was just across the hall and Rudy's was just down the hall. I could definitely tell that they were going through the same thing I was going through. AMAZMENT.

In half an hour we were off and I could start to feel the ship move but then got used to it. I finished unpacking and decided to go check out the guys' room. When I walked in I could see that the boys were a little depressed. "What's wrong." I asked.

"We got a pink room, PINK, so not cool." said Jerry

"Haha I got a green room," I smirked. They all looked at me with a hint of jealousy and Jerry said. "SO NOT COOL."

"So anyway I was just headed to the Aqua Lounge, do you guys wanna come?" I asked.

"Sure." They all said. We started heading out and when we got there I found a sushi bar and decided to get some.

"How much is it to get 10 California Rolls?" and asked the sushi-maker-man.

"That would be $6.95." I handed him the cash and he started to make my rolls. The boys started to ask me for some that's why I ordered ten I handed them one each "that's all your getting if you want more pay for it yourself" I said as I ate my now five sushi rolls.

It was seven and I decided to go back to my room to watch movies until I fell asleep. I got ready for bed and started to choose a movie. I chose the movie "You Again."

Then figured that the boys were probably going to come and put a prank on me, so I was ready. I put a banana cream pie next to the door, and knowing the they probably would keep going so I put three more pies, and since it would be dark they wouldn't be able to see anything so I put pillows, a basketball, and a wig in the spot I should've been in to make it look like me, and instead I slept in the top shelf of my closet. It was actually really comfy. I also put a night vision camera so I could get it all on video.

I was watching movies when I started hearing them from their room. I immediately ran into the closet ready to watch the show. The door opened and the first pie hit Milton since he was the one who probably pick locked my door. They kept going as planned and the other pies hit Jerry, Jack, and Eddie, but they didn't really care and kept going. Jack climbed onto my bed with a pair of scissors and cut half the hair off of the fake me. Jack grabbed the hair and they all ran out quickly. I decided to stay in the closet just to be safe. I had fallen asleep and before I knew it, it was morning. I jumped down from the shelf and out of the closet. I took a shower, got dressed, and brushed my teeth.

I decided to play little prank on the boys so I went to their room. They locked the door so I lock picked it with my bobby pin. I started looking around for their underwear drawers and put honey in all their underwear although I made it so that they couldn't see it. I ran out with the empty bottle of honey and waited. After waiting for thirty minuets I heard their screams especially Jerry's girly scream. I knew they were going to come running to my room so I decided to go back to the Aqua Lounge, but I knew that if they notice I wasn't here they would play another prank so I put a bunch of heavy stuff against the door and the port hole. I was able to crawl out of a small opening that I left in the port hole and headed to the Aqua Lounge. I was watching a football game when the boys come in all angry.

"Why would you do that?" asked Jack.

"Because you guys tried to cut my hair last night." I replied. that's when they noticed that my hair was perfectly fine. I noticed their confusion and explained. "The hair that you cut wasn't mine, I just put a wig on a basketball and some pillows." I said not taking an eye off the screen.

"How did you get into our room?" asked Jack.

"I lock picked it with my bobby pin." I said and Milton looked impressed. "anyways I'm ready to call it truce." I said sticking my hand out, they all shook it then I said. "and if you decide to break the truce you will experience the most painful, most embarrassing felling of all your lives. Got that." they all nodded.

We were almost at our first destination witch I still had no idea where it was. So we all decided to go swimming. When we were done I was able to see a large island and realized it was Hawaii. I ran to the boys and said, "OMG! We are going to HAWAII." we all cheered with joy and waited to reach the dock.

**SO I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. AND I HOPE IT WAS LONG ENOUGH. I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHERE TO END IT SO I JUST ENDED IT THERE.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**THANKS**

**~ASHLEY**


	3. Chapter 3: Hawaii and Replacements

**SO SCHOOL JUST STARTED SO I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE THAT MUCH SCINCE I HAVE A PRETTY TIGHT SCHEDUAL. BUT ILL TRY TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT.**

Chapter three: Hawaii and Replacements

Kim's POV

Finally we docked at Hawaii and there was so much that I wanted to do.

"So what are you and your 'boyfriend' planning on doing today." asked Jerry.

"Who's my boyfriend?" I asked slightly confused.

"Jack of course."

"First of all, Jack is not my boyfriend. Second of all, I don't even like him that way. Third of all EW!" I said with a grossed out face. Ok I admit I have been developing a small crush on Jack but I am so not telling ANYONE.

"Mm-hmm sure." now he was starting to piss me off so I decided to punch him in the arm. He yelped out in pain.

"Hey speaking of Jack, where is he?" asked Milton. Everyone shrugged

"I for one though has decided to go to the beach." I said as I left with my bag full of stuff.

(At the beach)

As I walked to the beach a lot of boys were checking me out. I found a nice spot and decided to tan for a bit. Soon I was starting to get bored. I looked around and found a place where you can take surf lessons, _why not,_ I thought. This cute boy who was supposedly my teacher told me to pick a board. I picked a tan one that had a sunset and a pink flower at the front. He started teaching me the basics and pretty soon I got the hang of it. Then he started teaching me a couple of tricks and it turns out that I was REALLY good. Soon the surf lesson was over and the boy said that I could keep the board if I want to. Since the board was now mine I decided to name it Lucy. I was surfing for about another hour when I decided to go find the boys and go eat. I figured that the boys would probably be playing laser tag in the arcade. I was right, they were there…all except Jack. We decided to go to a restaurant called 'Aloha.'. When we got into our booth we spotted Jack in another table just a little down from us with another girl.

"Oh, I see how it is, he rather sit with a girl he just met than to hang out with us. That's just cold." said Milton pointing his direction then crossing his arms. We all nodded.

It only took about thirty minuets for us to finish eating and during the whole time Jack didn't even look at us, that is until we got out of our booth and he waved at us but we all just ignored him. I grabbed my board and asked the guys if the wanted to come to the beach with me, they all said yes then Jerry asked,

"Yo Kim, so what's with the board?"

"Oh I surf now, while you guys were playing laser tag I took some surf lessons, and my teacher let me keep the board."

"Really? Well lets see what you got." I nodded in agreement and headed towards the water. When I finished I ran back to the guys who all seemed impressed.

"Yo Kim, you were really good. You know you should enter that surf competition that's at 3 today."

"Ya think, well can you guys come with me to enter?" they all nodded in agreement and walked with me to the sign up sheet. I remember my teacher telling me that I was an intermediate so I put my name and age in the intermediate category. And we left to get ready.

The more and more that I practiced, the more and more I started to love surfing. Whenever I surfed I didn't think of anything else just the feeling and the sound of the waves. There were only thirty minuets for the competition to start and Milton left to go find Jack. He came back and said,

"I found Jack but when I tried to talk to him all he said was that he was to busy to talk and left with that girl we saw earlier."

Was he replacing us… for a girl. I start to speak my mind and said, "I can't believe it he's replacing us… for a girl." they all nodded in disappointment, but we had to just forget about it because soon it was my turn. I finish of and got a 10, 8, 10 =28, I had the highest score so far. Then in round two I got a 10, 8, 9 =27, in the third round I got a 10, 10, 9 =29. 28+27+29=84. I got the highest points and won first place, I was so excited I received a huge trophy. We all walked back to the ship to celebrate. Jerry and Eddie were giving me a shoulder ride while Milton carried my board. As we were getting to the ship we ran into Jack the boys put me down as he said,

"Hey, what's all this about?"

"Well remember when I went to talk to you, it was I was telling you that Kim had entered in a surfing competition and we wanted you to come to support her, but you ignored me. And Kim ended up winning 1st place." said Milton.

"That's so cool I didn't know you surf." He said practically ignoring what Milton had said. I didn't say anything and just looked at him disappointed.

"Anyway we gotta go, seah" I finally said. We all started walking towards my room. And Eddie said,

"Just forget about him, if he decides that he wants to spend time with another girl then so what. Plus that is what this trip is about, exploring."

I nodded, he had a point. I just love how thee guys are always there for me thick or thin, even though they could be a pain in the butt, but still.

"Anyways Kim, I heard that tomorrow they will be having another competition for advanced and I think you pretty advanced, you should enter." said Milton. I nodded then Jerry said,

"Yo Kim, since all the places we're going to have an ocean you should enter in any competition they have. You could be like the youngest girl surfer to ever win that many trophies."

"That actually isn't a bad idea." I said now forgetting about the whole Jack issue.

"Well then we better get to practicing." said Jerry. I set down my trophy, grabbed Lucy and we headed out the door.

I started to just plain surf for a while, then I started practicing some tricks. Pretty soon I got tired and headed to the spa while the boys went to play some more laser tag. The spa was AMAZING I got a back massage, mud bath, and the whole hot rocks thing, it was the best day of my life. Soon it was beginning to get dark and I started walking back to the ship. I took a shower, brushed my hair and my teeth, put on my pj's and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Forget You

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY, IT'S JUST THAT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND MY MOM GROUNDED ME FROM THE COMPUTER AND MY COMPUTER IS BROKEN, SO I HAVE TO FIND WAYS TO SNEAK ON TO THE COMPUTER AND WRITE. THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS. BUT ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. BY THE WAY I WILL MOSTLY BE WRITING IN KIM'S POV BUT EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE I'LL THROW IN ONE OF THE GUYS OR SOMETHING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT… ONLY OC'S.**

Chapter 4: Forget You

Kim's POV

I woke up to find that my alarm clock read 12:05. _Oh shoot the competition starts in one hour. _I got up and got dressed then I ran to the boys room. I push open the door and yell,

"WAKE UP WE GOT ONE HOUR TILL THE COMPETITION STARTS!"

They all sat up startled. Then realized what it was that I said and got up to change. I ran out and back into my room and finished getting ready. I heard a knocking at my door signaling that they were ready. I grabbed Lucy and left. We ran all the way to the beach and made it just in time.

After I signed in the competition started the beginners went first, then the intermediate, then us. All the girls in advanced ran towards the water.

Jerry's POV

We saw Kim head towards the water and started cheering for her. Then we heard a voice beside us cheering "Naomi," that voice was… Jack. We all stared at him and he just gave us an innocent look and said

"What?"

"Woooooow." we all said in unison.

"What?" he said again.

"So you'll cheer for a girl you just met yesterday but you won't cheer for your best friend. That's messed up man." I said. He really started to think about it but didn't answer. Kim ended up winning and got an even bigger trophy. We ran back to the ship to put the trophy in her room. Then we were trying to decide what to do next.

Kim's POV

We were all sitting in my room when Rudy knocks on the door

"Come in." I yelled.

"Hey guys, umm… so here's the deal. Since it's the middle of the year you guys kinda got to go to school on the ship instead." we all gave him a look that said 'are you serious' "unless you want to get held back and start freshman year all over again I say you take it, plus its only 4 days a week from 10 a.m. to two p.m. Oh, and you start tomorrow." he finished. We all nodded in agreement, and went back to what we were doing. Then Rudy says,

"So where's Jack I need to give him the news?" we all shrugged and Eddie said

"Probably out with his new girlfriend" with that Rudy left to find him.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Eddie after the long period of silence. We all shrugged.

"The ship will be leaving dock in… about an hour." Said Milton looking at his watch.

"Hey does anyone know where we are going next?" I asked.

Jerry raised his hand and said, "I do." we all looked at him waiting for an answer to where it was that we were going to. He finally realized why it was that we were all starring at him and answered. "Oh, since my uncle owns the boat and all, I know all the places that we're going. Our next stop is MEXICO!" he said it with a lot of enthusiasm. Could you blame him, I mean Mexico is beautiful… in some parts at least.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie." Said Milton.

"Sure," I started to walk to the movie shelf and did a quick scan. "How about Smurfs." I suggested. They all nodded and I popped in the movie. As they watch the previews I walked to the junky pantry, grabbed 4 bags of popcorn, popped them, then headed back to the guys. U handed them all their bags and sat down in between Milton and Jerry. About 30 minuets into the movie we felt the ship start to move. Soon we were on our path to Mexico. The movie was pretty funny. By the time it ended it was 9:30 and the boys were all asleep and I ended up with my head on Jerry's shoulder.

When I woke up I noticed that me and Jerry were sorta, how do you say it ah um … cuddling. I got off of him and noticed that Eddie was asleep hanging upside down on my bed, Milton was rolled up in a ball sucking his thumb in the corner, and me and Jerry were … cuddling on the floor by the TV. I looked at the clock and it read, 8:09. I remembered that we had sea school today and decided to wake up the boys. I nudged them for a while but they wouldn't budge. I looked through my purse for a while before finding a whistle. I blew as hard yet as soft as I could and in seconds they were up. I told them to go get ready for school and in about an hour and a half we were all ready. And just in time too.

We burst in through the door just a second before the bell rang. We looked around the classroom for seats, but my eyes got diverted to Jack sitting next to his girlfriend. He caught my eyes starring and I quickly turned away. We found 4 seats in the very back of the room I sat next to Jerry with Milton sitting in front of him and Eddie in front of me. The teacher started talking about the Renaissance period, when Jerry passed me a note that said,

_Yo check it out Jack's GF is here to._

~_J.M_

_P.S. Reply then pass 2 the next person._

I replied and said,

_Ugh don't even remind me._

_~K_

Then I passed it forward to Eddie. He read the note, replied, then gave it to Milton. Milton read it, replied, then passed it back to Jerry who read all of our responses.

I looked up back up and saw that while the teacher wasn't looking Jack and "Naomi" were making out. I tensed up so much that I broke a pencil yet managed to keep on a straight face. Apparently the guys noticed it to because Jerry wrote on a piece of paper the word "Jerk" then showed it to all of us. We all nodded not really knowing what he was going to do with it until he crumpled it up in a ball, and brought out a sling shot from his pocket, he gave me a grin and I returned it. Carefully he aimed for Jack's head, let go, and hid it back in his pocket. The ball of paper landed in Jack's hair with a bit of a thug. He grabbed the piece of paper from his hair, opened it, and read it. The boys and me leaned down in our chair as far as we could hoping he won't see us. After a couple seconds I peeked up to check if he was still looking at us, turns out he was starring right. At. ME. I quickly went back down and waited a little longer until he finally stopped looking. We came back up and tried to listen to the teacher.

_4 boring subjects later… _

Still Kim's

Finally the bell rang signaling that school was over. The boys and me were the first ones to leave even when we were in the back of the room, probably because we didn't want to get stopped by Jack and have to explain the whole Jerk thing. We quickly ran back to my room to hide when suddenly we heard Jack knocking the door. We all stayed completely silent and in a few seconds he was gone. Once we were sure it was safe to talk we did. I can't wait until tomorrow so that we can dock in Mexico already.


	5. Chapter 5: Family Again

**A/N: So sorry i haven't updated in a while. Like i said my computer broke but i finally got a new charger so im up and running again. ill try to update my other stories sometime this week. oh and plz R&R. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT... only OC's.**

Chapter 5: Family Again

Kim's POV

We were still in my room talking when suddenly Jack starts banging on the door again.

"Kim, let me in." He shouted.

"NOOOOO. Just leave us alone." I shouted back.

"Why won't you guys just talk to me?" He asked.

"Dude, you totally blew us off for some girl, we have EVERY right to not talk to you." Answered Jerry.

"Look I'm sorry, but I fell in love, so what." He said.

I chuckled then said, "Haha, you wouldn't know what love is if it came up to you, introduced itself, then smacked you across the face." he stayed quiet for a long time, so quiet we were getting curious if he was even still there. 10 minuetes later he spoke again, and his word almost made me choke on the apple I was eating. He said

"I broke up with her. There you happy. I just broke up with the love of my life." We were all quiet. I was actually pretty happy, but I just couldn't get rid of the stab of guilt that was inside of me.

"I hope your happy." He said once again before starting to get up. I quickly ran to open the door right before he started to leave.

"Wait," I said not knowing what to say next. He stood there staring at me waiting for what was going to come out of my mouth. "you really didn't have to do that."

"Well, if it meant getting my best friends back, then yes I did have to do it." He said as if getting us to forgive him was the most important thing to him at this very moment witch come to think of it probably was. The boys were standing right behind me listening also.

"Look guys I know I made my mistakes by ditching you guys for some girl I barely met, and I truly really am sorry. It's just I really did think I was in love, but no girl is worth losing my best friends. So please could you forgive me?"

"It's just that the worst part is that you _tried _to hide her from us. Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't think you would accept her or me if we dated." He replied.

"Ya probably not." Said Jerry. Jack just rolled his eyes before saying.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, because I broke up with her." He said the last part in a low whisper. "So please, can you forgive me?" He asked

The guys and me exchanged glances until we came to an agreement. I nodded answering for all of us, we all came into a group hug that seemed to have lasted forever. We were all happy to finally have Jack back in the family. We finally broke apart and there was a long silence that no one was willing to break but me.

"So who wants to have a sleepover at my place?" I asked.

"Me!" They all answered while raising their hand comfirming their option. I led them back into my room where we started watching Shorts. We watched a couple more movies until we passed out.

When I woke up we were all sprawled out in my bathroom for some reason. Milton was sleeping on the double sink , Eddie with his head in the toilet, Jack was sitting in my shower, and me and Jerry were once again snuggled up although this time we were in the bath tub. I carfully climbed out of the bath tub trying not to wake up Jerry, but I failed. He woke up and fluttered his eyes a bunch of times before the scene sucked in and he realized that I was practically laying on top of him.

"Kim, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to get out without waking you up." I replied.

"Oh, OK!" He said as if it wa no big deal. I got up and walked out of the bathroom. I walked outside and realized that we had docked. I ran back inside to tell the guys. But unfortunately I sorta walked in on the boys changing, so they were ALL IN THEIR UNDERWEAR. Talk about an akward moment.

"AKWARD" I said dragging it out.

"Don't you knock?" Asked Jerry.

"Umm... This is my room." I answered. "How would like it if I got dressed in your room? Huh?" They started to think and before they could answer i quickly said, "You know what don't answer that." While walking to my closet to get clothes then headed to the bathroom to take a shower.


	6. Chapter 6: Mexico and Salsa

Chapter 6: Mexico and Salsa

**A/N: SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHIE ITS JUST THAT MY PASSWORD WASNT WORKING AND MY MOM WAS FINALLY ABLE TO IX IT SO LETS ALL PRAY THAT MY COMPUTER DOESN'T GET ALL JACKED UP AGAIN 'CUZ THAT WOULD JUST BE A SHAME WOULD'T ANYWAYS I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE A MUCH AS POSSIBLE, AND YA O AND IF YOU HAV ANY IDEAS OR ME YOU CAN EITHER REVIEW IT OR PM ME. AND I REALLY WANT TO GET AT LEAST 45 REVIEWS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDATE I MEAN REALLY IS IT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR A LITTLE APPRECIATION HERE. OH AND REALLY SORRY FOR ANY MISSPELLED WORDS AND ALL THAT IT'S JUST THAT IM USING WORD PAD HERE SO YA ON TO THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I COULD OWN SOMETHING AS AWSOME AS KICKIN' IT?... YOU MUST BE OUGHTA YOUR MIND OR SOMETHING.**

**Kim's POV**

I got out of the shower and started to dry my hair when I was done getting ready I walked out of the bathroom and saw the boys laying on my bed watching TV.

"Just move in won't ya." I said sarcasticly.

They all nodded and said "sure."

"I was joking you know."

There were murmurs of "Ya, we knew that." and "Darn it" 's. I ran to the port whole and took a look outside and saw that we had docked in Mexico. "Hey, guys were here." I said, "So what are we going to be doing after school today?"

"Well there is this really cool Hispanic club here with a lot of cool dancing like Salsa and stuff like that." Explained Jerry.

"We're gonna be making salsa, I'll go get my nacho chips," Said Eddie as he was about to get up.

"Eddie, Salsa is a dance not a dip, sherlock." I pointed out.

"Umm Jerry, I dont know if you've noticed or anything, but we can't dance." Said Milton.

"Well actually," I started, "Salsa i the one dance that i'm actually good at, and when I mean good I mean like REALLY good." Jerry looked at me in surprise as if his ears were playing tricks on him.

"Anways speaking of school shouldn't we get going?" Asked Jack. We all nodded and started gathering our stuff and soon we were out of my room and in the classroom. This time we were learning about the Mexican Culture and with every question Mrs. Colmenero asked Jerry would raise his hand to answer (shocker isn't it). Class actually went by fast and soon we were out of there and went back to our rooms to get changed for that club Jerry was talking about. I wore a turqoise salsa dress that was ruffely at the bottom and a gold pair of salsa shoes. Truth be told the only reason I have this stuff is because I am fasinated with Salsa and I've been doing it since I was 6 years old.

I was walking out of my and as I did so did the boys. Jerry was wearing a salsa shirt and pants with the shoes, Jack was wearing a black unbuttoned dress shirt with a black undershirt and black jeans, Milton was wearing what he usually wears, and so was Eddie.

"Wow Kim, I love your dress." Said Jerry.

"Thanks, love your outfit too." I replied. He smiled.

When we got to the club it looked amazing, there were a bunch of lights, music and dancing.

"Well Kim, lets see if you really are as good at Salsa as you say you are." Said Jerry sticking out his hand. I took it and we walked out onto the floor and got ready.

"Shall I go easy on you?" He asked.

"Nope, give it your best shot." I replied. The music started and soon we were dancing, **(this is the actual dance routine they did, same clothes, same music and all that, ****.com/watch?v=pRkv0dgwm24****) **The song ended and we were both out of breath, the whole floor was emptied in order to make room for us and everyone was watching us soon everyone started clapping. We smiled at the crowd and started to walk back to the guys.

"Wow Kim, You were REALLY good, where did you learn how to dance like that?" Asked Jerry.

"Well actually I've been dancing Salsa since I was 6 years old so ya." I said

"Hey you guys should enter the Salsa contest that's in 3 days. The prize is $5,000," Said Milton holiding up an ad for the contest.

"Oh My Gosh we should." I exclaimed exitedly.

Jerry agreed. We all ran back to the ship so that me and him could start practacing. We entered the dancing studio that was on the ship and i popped in the music into the stereo. Once we came up with a routine we practiced it for seven hours and finally got it perfect. It was about 11:00 o'clock at night and the boys were already in my cabin watching movies. We decided to stop for the night and that tomorrow we would get outfits and practice a bit more. We walked into my room and found the boys sleeping on my bed. Jerry hopped on and quickly fell asleep too exhausted. I grabbed one of the blankets and pillows and went to sleep in the bath tub not even bothering to take off my heels and fell asleep faster than a dog.

I woke up in the morning and took a shower and started to get ready for school. When we got to school the teacher somehow heard that me and Jerry were going to be in the contest and decided to congradulate us. Once school was over we all decided to go shopping, while Jack, Eddie, and Milton were at the food court me and Jerry had found a dance store witch had a lot of different dance clothes and dance gear. Jerry went and picked out his outfit and I picked mine. We both payed and went to meet the boys. After that we went back to the ship to leave all the stuff we bought and decided we would go to the water slides that were on the ship. We spent a couple hours there and while the boy went to the game room me and Jerry went to practice a little more. We had to make sure we had every bit of the routine perfect, not one flaw. And finally when we were sure that it was we decided to join the boys in the game room. We started playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops, Jack, Jerry, And me on one team and Milton and Eddie on the other. And let me tell you this we beat them so hard that we were barely even touched by them. Soon it started getting late and since we had to wake up early we decided we would go to sleep. The boys decided to sleep in my room... Again, so that the alarm could wake them up too.

The alarm woke us up at 10:30 AM witch as good cuz we didn't have to be there until 3:00 PM. Jerry and me got our clothes and we all headed to the competition. When we got there me and Jerry headed to the dressing rooms while the guys tried to get front row seats. We got dressed and i started to put on my make-up. Soon we were called up, The music sterted playing and we got in position and started the dance, **(here is the routine they did this time and again same clothes, same music, and all the other stuff, ****.com/watch?v=P2TbtrzgO5E****) **We were the last ones to go so right after we got off the stage they were getting ready to announce the winners. Jerry and me had our eyes closed and our fingers crossed...

"And the winner of this years annual Salsa match is..." The host started, "JERRY MARTINEZ AND KIM CRAWFORD!" The crowd went wild and me and Jerry quickly ran up the steps to accept our prize. They handed us our big trophy and the check. We ran of the steps and to the Guys they congradulated us and we all headed back to the ship. And since it was our last day in Mexico we were soon leaving the dock and headed our way towards Colombia.

**SO I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, IT TOOK ME BOUT 2 HOURS TO WRITE THIS. AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE, 45 REVIEWS, PLZZZZ. OH AND PLZ CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY CALLED KICKIN IT IN THE SONGFICS.**

**FUNFACT: IM ACTUALLY HALF MEXICAN HALF COLOMBIAN :D**

**THANKS,**

**-ASHLEY**


	7. Chapter 7: Colombia

Chapter 7: Colombia

**A/N: HEY GUYS I'M BACK I KNOW ALOT OF YOU ARE WONDERING IF THIS IS A KIMXJACK STORY OR A KIMXJERRY STORY, BUT THIS IS A KIMXJACK STORY, SORRY FOR THE CONFUSSION I JUST WANTED TO ADD SOMETHING ELSE FOR A CHANGE AND SAVE THE FLIRTING FOR LATER, BUT IN THIS CHAPTER I GUESS I COULD ADD A BIT OF JEALOUSY JUST FOR YOU GUYS. AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, I ASKED FOR 45 AND I GOT 45. NOW CAN WE MAKE IT TO 50? CUZ I THINK WE CAN. ANYWAYS I'LL STOP WASTING YOUR TIME. OH AND SORRY IF IT'S TOO SHORT I DON'T HAV THAT MUCH TIME TO WRITE.**

**DISCLAIMER: REALLY, YOU STILL THINK I OWN KICKIN' IT?**

Kim's POV

When we docked in Colombia I walked outside and saw how beautiful it was, I don't think I've ever seen this much green. Me and my new friend Nicole started to walk of the ship and as we were we got pushed to the side from the boys stampeding down the ramp and Jack walking nonchalantly behind them. We looked at each other, shrugged and said, "Boys." Me and Sasha became like best friends after I hooked her up with Jerry. She was Mexican/Brazilian with wavy brown hair and brown eyes and she was about 5 foot 5, AND she is a black belt in karate.

"So admit it, you like Jack." She said. I looked at her shocked and finally said.

"Are you crazy? I do NOT like Jack Anderson."

"Mhmm." Was all that she said. But it was true what I said I do not like Jack. _Do I? _I asked myself. _Of course not, okay well maybe a little, okay maybe A LOT._ But like he would ever like me.

We all decided to go get something to eat and found a restaurant called _La Colombiana _ that was really good we had guava milkshakes and little cresent sorta shaped bread thing that was filled with meat and other stuff that as called Empanadas.

After we ate we decided to go to this really cool water park. Eddie and Milton stayed most of their time at the wave pool. Rudy was with this one girl that he met on this one ride. Jerry and Sasha were going on every ride there was in the park (and trust me that's a lot of rides), and Jack and me were about to ride this one ride where it goes about 4 ft out and then it goes STRAIGHT down like no joke. And as I tried to see the bottom I couldn't. I stepped away nervousness taking over my body. Jack looked at me a shocked expression spreading across his face.

"Don't tell me that Kim Craford is actually scared!" I nodded in embarrassment. "Would it help if I held you in my arms." He asked while holding his arms out, I hesitated but then agreed, I could tell he was enjoying it. We sat down and the water pushed us out, I closed my eyes ready for the rush and adrenaline that was about to approach me. We sped down the slide witch felt like forever but only lasted about ten seconds. When we got to the bottom I notice that Jack's arms were still around me.

"You can take your arms off me now." I said in the nicest voice I possibly could. We both blushed but he had a way deeper blush than me.

"Oh sorry." He replied while letting me go, I saw a dissapointed look spread across his face and it stayed there for a minuet or so then his face returned back to normal. _He so likes you _the little voice inside my head said 'Yup he probably does' I replied back to the little voice.

Jack and I kept walking and started for the Revolution (the ride that looks like a toilet) since Jerry and Sasha where there too we cut up to about half way through the line to reach where they were. Once we got to the top of the line we got into the next tube available and since all the tubes for this ride were four conected we got to go together. We got in and waited until the other people were off then the man pushed us in.

About half way into the long tube that leads into the toilet part Jerry fell off the tube and had to grab on to my foot, and when I was about to fall off I grabbed Jacks arm witch made us BOTH flip over causing Sasha to fall off as well, We were conected in a circle with Jerry holding onto my foot, me grabbing onto Jack's hand, Jack holding Sasha's foot, and Sasha holding onto Jerry's hand.

Once we got out we started laughing and one of the employees running the slide started yelling at us in Spanish, We were later the told by Jerry and Sasha that the man said that we were banned from riding the slide. Witch was a real bummer considering I REALLY wanted to do that again. We all started laughing our heads off.

We decided to go on the slide where each person got a little mat thing and you had a race down the slide. I, of course won. Sasha came in second, Jack in third, And Jerry came in last. We all ran to the big caslte/pirate ship park[1]. Sasha and me kept getting the guys as wet as possible as they ran around looking for us. We hid, ran, ducked, everything possible to stay away from the guys.

Finally we decided to just run out and stand on the edge to see if they would notice. They didn't. We watched them chase around from top to bottom looking for us. When they met up at the bottom Jack scratched his head and looked around when his eyes found us laying down on chairs with sunglasses. He tapped Jerry and pointed to us, they both grabbed buckets and filled them with water and slowly ran over to us. Right when they were about to splash the water on us we rolled to the side and ran (and they thought we were sleeping).

They chased us and right when we were just barely out of their view we hid behind two post and as they ran past us we both stuck out our feet and they both tripped into the water. Sasha and me high-5 witch sorta caught us off guard, giving the guys the perfect shot to trip us. We landed on our butts and started laughing together. We went and meeted Eddie, Milton, and Rudy at the food court to have a quick bite to eat.

"So what have you guys been doing so far?" Asked Eddie.

"We went on almost every waterslide, and the Lazy River, And spent about an hour at that little park over there." I replied. "What about you guys?"

"We spent most of our time at the wave pool." Said Milton.

"Borrrrrring." Said Jerry. After we ate we decided we would all go to the Lazy River once more before we had to go.

We decided to go check out some stable to ride horses. Jerry and Sasha both had black horses named Sable and Hector. Eddie had a brown one named Cole. Milton had a white one Carmen. Rudy also got a brown horse name Pedro. Jack had a really cool horse that was black with white spots named Callin. And I had a goldish kind of horse with black hair named Jessica. We all got on our horses and took a ride. It felt so good being able to ride. We all losened our grip on the pull thing and let the horses ride freely. We ran through the forest and all the way to the River.

We tied the horses and got off to be able to get in the water. There was a rope hanging from a close by tree, and I decided to try it. I swang a couple times and dropped into the water making a splash. Once everyone else got a turn I decided to go again. Although this time the rope broke and I was airborn and headed towards the bigger rocks. "JACKKKKK!" I yelled out. He looked back and saw me. I closed my eyes preparring myself for the pain that was soon going to take over my body.

"KIMMM!" He yelled back. Luckily he is a fast swimmer because he rushed over to where I was about to land and caught me in his arms, bridal style. I hopped out of his arms and hugged him.

"Oh My Gosh thank you so much you save my life." I said while giving him a hug.

"No problem I'm just glad your okay." We sepparated and starred into each others eyes. We were like that for a long time until Sasha came to check if I was alright. I told her I was alright and we went back with the guys. We decided that we had enough for one day and that we should come back the next day. We rode the horses back to the stables and walked back to the cab and headed back to the ship. It started getting dark and Sasha and me decided to go back to our room (Ya we share a room now) and the boys went to theirs. We got ready for bed and got under the covers. Because of all the exhaustion caused from today, we were able to fall asleep in minuets.

**A/N: I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW WHERE TO END IT SO I JUST DECIDED TO END IT THERE. I HOPE IT WAS LONG ENOUGH. AND PLEASE SEND ME ANY SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS IN A REVIEW OR PM, NOTHING MAKES ME HAPPIER THAN YOUR GUYS'S REVIEWS. **

**THANKS**

**-ASHLEY**


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping!

**A/N: Hey ya'll, listen I know your all probably REALLY mad at me for not updating in a REALLY long time but I have a REALLY good excuse… You see I cant write on my Ereader, My sister broke my tablet (couldn't write on it either), my computer charger is STILL broken, and my mom banned me from using the computer. So really I had no way of updating. So I decided to fake a sickness so I could stay home, use the computer without my mom knowing, and write as many stories as I can, I bet you'd like that wont you. Anyways in this chapter they're going to be on the boat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Hot Topic, Gir or Batman Merchandise, or any movies I mention. **

Chapter 8: Shopping!

Kim's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning because the sun was peaking through the window and hitting my eyes. I got up and looked through the porthole to see the we had left the dock in Colombia and were now on our way to our next destination which I still had no idea what it was.

I got ready since today we had school and decided to wake up Sasha by poking her with a long stick. Being close to her while waking her up is a mistake you make only twice. Her eyes fluttered open, she started stretching while groaning,

"Whaaaaaaaatt."

"Get up we have school." I said.

"Five more minutes." She groaned while falling back into the pillows. I decided to let her sleep a bit more, but then the guys came in with Jerry yelling his signature 'WHOOO'. "REALLY!" Yelled Sasha while throwing a pillow at Jerry. "Because of that YOU'RE making the bed," she said pointing to the messed up bed that we shared while walking into the bathroom.

Jerry groaned while walking towards the bed and started to make it. The guys followed after him beginning to help while I sat in front of the mirror and started working on my make up. I was doing my mascara when I saw Jack through the mirror trying to sneak up and scare me.

"Hi Jack," I said calmly.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asked. I looked back at him in disbelief.

"I'm looking straight into a mirror stupid."

"Oh yeah, should've thought of that."

I rolled my eyes and went back to working on my make up. Jack was just standing behind me arms crossed and starring at me.

"What?" I asked not taking my eyes off the mirror.

"I just don't get it."

"Get What?"

"Why you're wearing make up if you look perfectly fine without it." I felt a slight blush creeping up to my cheeks.

"Well because, to you I may look perfectly fine but others may have different opinions."

"Oh no trust me EVERYONE thinks your perfect." This time I had a deep blush planted on my face luckily he couldn't notice since I already applied blush onto my face. By the time I finished my make up Sasha had gotten out of the bathroom with her hair done and everything.

"Kay lets go," She announced. We all picked up our bags and headed to class. We got there just before the bell rang and took our seats. We went through five boring subjects and finally class was over.

We weren't scheduled to dock until tomorrow morning so we would be spending today on the ship. The guys decided to go to the arcade while me and Sasha went shopping.

My mom had given me my debit card to bring with me and said she was putting about $500 each month and Sasha's parents were rich so we would have enough money to buy a lot of clothes!

We stopped at Hot topic first and found a lot of great stuff. Since I was in love with Batman I got a bunch of Batman stuff including a Batman shirt, jeans, shorts, intimates, pajamas, shoes, suspenders, leather gloves, a belt that looked like a seat belt, headphones, purse, watch, sunglasses, wallet, a necklace, bracelet, ring, earrings, and I even got a cape, mask and a utility belt. Yea I may have gone a little bit overboard.

And since Sasha was in love with Gir she got a Gir shirt, jeans, shorts, sweater, pajamas, intimates, hat, wallet, purse, gloves, shoes, suspenders, sunglasses, bracelet, necklace, ring, earrings, watch, bobble head, headphones, and a piggybank. All this stuff costed about $600 combined. We decided that we shouldn't buy anything else and went back to our room.

We were bored so we decided to change into everything bought. I changed into the intimates, shirt, shorts, shoes, suspenders, and seat belt. Then, I put on the accessories, earrings, watch, bracelet, necklace, and my ring, and put my wallet in my purse.

Sasha wore the same thing although she had her hat. And may I add we looked good, dorky but good.

We put on our sunglasses, walked out and headed towards the arcade.

Once we got there we saw Jerry playing Dance Dance Revolution, Jack on the motorcycle, and Milton and Eddie playing air hockey. Me and Sasha headed to the tokens machine and inserted $20 dollars giving us 100 tokens. Sasha took half of them and put them in her purse and I did the same with my half. We turned around to find the guys standing behind us talking waiting to get more tokens.

"Oh hey guys." I said. They looked up from there conversation and took a look at what we were wearing. Jack was the first to speak,

"Well hello there Batwoman and her sidekick."

"Hey! I ain't nobodies sidekick." Exclaimed Sasha. Jack raised his arms in defense.

"Anyways where did you guys get all that stuff?" Asked Jerry.

"Hot Topic," we said at the same time.

"Ahhh, you look dorky, but not a weird kind of dorky more of a hot kind."

"Thank you," we said in unison.

"Anyways, I was thinking that we should have another movie night tonight." Suggested Jack. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So it's 5:30 right now," I announced while checking my watch, "so how about we all meet at our room at eight." I heard 'yea' 'sure' and 'sounds good' coming from the guys. After the guys got more tokens we went to play more games, Sasha and Jerry went back to Dance Dance Revolution, Eddie and Milton went back to air hockey, and Jack and me started racing on the cars. I came in first of course.

We started walking around to see what other games we could play when we came across a claw machine that had huge stuffed animals. I looked at Jack with my pouty face and he immediately said okay. He inserted the token and started moving the claw around trying to find the easiest stuffed animal to grab. He pressed the button and the claw went down, jack told me to close my eyes and so I did. After a moment he told me to open them again and when I did I saw a big blue dolphin which was my favorite animal. I thanked Jack and gave him a hug. Then we started playing more games. Soon it was 7:30 and we all started heading back to our rooms. Before we got in we looked at the guys and I said,

"By the way you guys are in charge of food." Then walked into the room. Sasha and me changed into our pajamas and washed the make up off our faces.

"Okay so how about I get everything set up while you pick out the movies." Suggested Sasha. I nodded and walked over to the movie cabinet while Sasha got all the blankets and pillows out.

"How many movies do you think I should pick?" I asked.

"I don't know, six or seven." I scanned my eyes through the shelves and decided on This Means War, Think Like A Man**(A/N I think that's what it's called)**, A Thousand Words, Journey 2, Mr. And Mrs. Smith, and Real Steel. I grabbed the movies and turned to Sasha who was just putting the finishing touches on the bed. I handed her the movies and she said,

"Good choice." We heard a knock on the door and I went to open it. The guys came in each carrying snacks. We told them where to set them down and we all started picking spots. I got up and put This Means War into the DVD player. We laughed at the funny parts like when he got hit in the private area with a paintball. We started watching the fifth movie and by then all the food was gone, Milton and Eddie were asleep, and Jerry, Jack, Sasha and me were still wide awake and watching. When real steel ended that's when we all passed out.

**A/N So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Cheesy? Hilarious? So again REALLY sorry for not updating in a while, but I'll try and update again later today. I cannot guarantee that I will be updating frequently cuz although I love ya'll I can't just miss a day of school each week. Anyways my goal is to get 65-70 reviews if possible even more. It would really make me SOOO happy!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**~Ashley**


End file.
